The Last Hope
by schneetzel
Summary: Scouting Legion plan finally succeed and the are going to save humanity but something happened


Several months later, Levi and his squad succeed saving Eren and Historia, and Historia ascended the throne. Now, it is the chance to save humanity. So, under Hange command, they went on to continue their goal: to Eren's house basement and fix the wall.

Behind Karanese district wall gate…

Hange and her squad were ready to march while the Stationery Guard killed the Titans that were outside of the wall. She got new recruits and Levi squad. Only Historia was not here due to her duty as a queen. With more stronger troops, she was confident that they could reach the wall and exterminate all Titans.

As the gate opened, Hange commanded her troops onward.

Hange still used Erwin's Long Distance Enemy Detection. As they had gotten far from the gate, squad on the right shot red smoke. This time, Hange ordered her men to move forward because on the right side was Levi's squad.

At Levi's squad…

'Heichou! Titans are approaching!'

Levi commanded the others to move forward, when suddenly, 'Heichou, Titans are approaching on the front' reported Connie.

'Everyone, prepare your weapons,' commanded Levi.

Five Titans were approaching them. Levi squad killed them easily but then more Titans came. This time, like an RPG game where at the beginning the enemies were weak as fuck but later in the middle of the game, the enemies were like on steroids, they were upgraded with speed, strength and agility.

'Oh, god…,' Jean staring in the distant in bewilderment, 'Heichou! More Titans came. The numbers are getting larger'

'Squad, shot black smoke gun, we need to retreat…'

Before Levi could reached his horse, a Titan bit his ass. The others were on panic while Mikasa came to rescue and ordered Jean to catch their captain. Jean tried to call Heichou.'Heichou! Are you alright!' but no answer.

The others looked at Levi in horror. Eren were much horrified. _Where should I put my dick in?_.

Armin finally took over. 'Guys, we have to shot black smoke and reach Commander's squad! This is emergency!'

Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie guarded their way while Armin and Eren moved forward. Levi was on Armin horse, unconcious.

They finally succeeded reaching Hange who was shocked to hear the news. 'Levi!' shouted Hange with much horror on her face. They were rested after they killed all the approaching Titan and move further. She strode quickly to where Levi rested

'Oh my god!? Are you okay, Levi!? We could not continue! We have to go back to the wall!'

'Shut up, glasses. I'm okay. We are getting closer to the basement.'

'But…'

'It is getting darker. We have to go quickly before the next morning. This is our chance to go further while the Titans are immobile.'

They quickly prepared for their next journey. Finally, before morning, they reached Shingashina district. Before then, they fixed the wall first using Eren's hardening ability to avoid more incoming Titan. After that, they went to Eren's house. The place was on ruble and it took times to lift them all. They saw a little door on the floor.

'So, this is…the basement,' Eren looked at the door intensly. Everyone was so tense and full of anticipation. They had waited this moment to finally find the secret of the Titans. The situation would flip back now.

'Eren, open the door,' ordered Levi.

Eren groggily reaching something from under his collar when suddenly, 'Wait, where is my key?'

Everyone stared at Eren, ready to get angry for his not-in-the-right moment joke.

'Seriously, anyone has seen my key?' he asked as he tried to reach his pocket and anywhere on his body.

Mikasa tried to be calm. 'Eren, where did you put your key.'

'Wait, I try to remember,' Eren closed his eyes and thought hard trying to reach his memory, 'I…don't remember…'

The Scouting Legion troops couldn't think or said anything, including Hange. Then, Levi started to talk. His voice remain low but unable to hide his anger.

'Eren,' Levi stared at him with cold eyes, 'I lost my ass. My ASS is fucking GONE!' Levi exploded in anger. Eren gulped and looked at Levi's back.

Levi's ass now.

| (

| (

| (

| (

| (

| (

'Heichou, I'm sorry for the lost of your…ass…,' said Eren, trying to look symphathetic

'It is too late, I have no ass. I'm an uke, Eren, and ass is the national treasure of an uke…' Levi turned back and his face darkened in grieve.

(pssst, so the rumor about heichou and commander Erwin is true..?)

(pssst, as I thougt…)

'Sorry, I have no idea…'. Levi turned and looked at Eren with anguish on his face, 'You know nothing, Eren Yeager.'

'So, everything that we had done, every sacrifice…are gone for nothing?' Hange fell on her knee, facing toward the sky, desperate.

Connie was suddenly enlightened and his face was bright with smile. 'Hey, don't lose your hope yet. We still have a chance. Don't we have the royals and Military Police as hostage? We could ask them for info!'

Everyone looked at Connie. They were more desperate. 'Connie,' Armin talked to him, 'We had try but…you poison their food with mouse trap.'

'Oh,' said Connie surprised then thought in regret. He tried to catch a rat but the poison bottle end up in kitchen and the cook mistake it for salt.

Meanwhile, near the bathroom in the Scouting Legion headquarter….

'Umm, a key? Hey, guys! Whose key is this?'


End file.
